Conociéndose por primera vez
by GraceCM
Summary: Tal vez eso de enamorarse a primera vista existe, o al menos con Jasper paso así y con Peridot, bueno ella es algo lenta en esto pero poco a poco los sentimientos saldrán a flote también por lo cual esta pequeña aventura ira avanzando.
1. Chapter 1

Peridot es el tipo de persona que no entiende el amor y no porque le parece tonto y sin sentido, era porque ella jamás se había enamorado o se sentía atraída hacia alguien. Pero ahí estaba, empezando la universidad, no había ningún conocido; los pocos que tenia estaban en otras clases y casi no los veía.

Ella se encontraba en la clase de calculo, la última del día para ser claros, sentada casi al fondo como de costumbre y una chica alta de cabello amarillento, con un buen cuerpo y vistiendo una chamarra deportiva se sentó a su lado. Peridot se puso algo tensa y nerviosa, ¿por qué lo estaba? Intento calmarse un poco pero la chica le hablo.

"¿Tu también estas tomando esta clase? Me han dicho que el maestro es un completo idiota y es muy fácil pasar con él" la chica grande rió, el único motivo por el cual había elegido entrar a esta clase es porque era fácil pasar, ella era más de los deportes que de prestar atención en las clases. Típico de alguien bruto.

Peridot sólo la miro entiendo el porque estaba aquí, suspiro. "Realmente no sé si esta clase es fácil, a mi no me importa eso, sólo quiero terminar con buenas notas y ganarme la vida" dijo sin rodeos y secamente.

La otra chica rió de nuevo "¿Entonces eres una nerd?" Miro a Peridot con burla y esta sólo se quejo ignorándola. "Hey, no tienes porque enojarte. Mi nombre es Jasper ¿y el tuyo?"

Jasper, si que era un lindo nombre "Peridot." Dijo mirando como más personas entraban al salón llenándolo por completo seguido del profesor.

Había terminado la clase ya y Peridot estaba feliz, era su clase favorita y era muy buena con respecto a las matemáticas por eso no se preocupaba si no prestaba atención o algo, porque era muy buena por supuesto. Salió del salón dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la escuela pero una mano grande la detuvo de la muñeca, volteo algo confundida al notar que esa gran mano era de Jasper.

"Uhm..." Jasper la miro soltando su muñeca enseguida, sonrojándose levemente "¿Te gustaría... ver mi partido de hoy?" Para ser honesta a Jasper le había llamado la atención Peridot, no era exactamente por su inteligencia o porque tenía un cuerpo hermoso. No, no era por eso claramente.

Peridot la miro aun confundida, no entendía nada ¿por qué la estaba invitando a ver su partido? Ella odiaba los deportes, ver a gente corriendo por un balón, empujándose para quitárselos de la mano se le hacía estúpido. Dudo un momento antes de darle una respuesta a la chica grande, y suspiro "Supongo que puedo ir."

La más alta sonrió mostrando sus dientes. "Perfecto, es a las siete de la tarde, yo puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres." Volvió a sonreír, y la otra chica solo asintió. En realidad no le importaba eso de que la llevarán a su casa, vivía cerca de la escuela y a ella le gustaba caminar.

Eran las siete ya, y Peridot estaba sentada en las gradas con desagrado, odiaba los deportes pero aquí estaba y sólo por Jasper a quien apenas conoció hoy. Inconscientemente estaba buscando a la otra chica, con desespero, quería verla ¿pero por qué? Una mano le hizo estremecerse, era Jasper que se encontraba en su uniforme del equipo de la escuela, Peridot soltó un grito ahogado al verla.

"Oye, tranquila pequeña nerd soy sólo yo. Te vi desde el campo y vine para saludarte." Jasper dijo con una sonrisa de burla, aquella empollona se le hacia tan linda.

Peridot frunció el ceño y suspiro "¿Y contra quien jugaran hoy?" Dijo con un tono de indiferencia y la otra empezó a decirle, Peridot no presto atención estaba embobada mirando la figura de la otra, con ese uniforme se notaban más sus músculos, sus piernas marcas y sus brazos, luego paso sus ojos por su cuello bien marcado y definido y aquellos labios, eran carnosos... "¡Ya verás que le ganaremos a esos idiotas!" El grito de Jasper le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Eh, c-claro" ¿Pero que había pasado? ¿Acaso se atonto mirando el cuerpo de Jasper? Miro a la chica que le dedicaba una sonrisa de victoria aunque el juego ni si quiera comenzaba. Jasper salió corriendo al escuchar un pitido dejando a la pequeña chica ahí.

El partido iba 5-1, el equipo de la escuela iba ganando y Peridot sólo miraba sin ganas pero prestándole más atención a la chica de cabello amarillento. Habían pasado unos minutos y al fin el infernal juego había terminado "Por fin." Dijo para si misma, todos ya se estaban yendo dejando las gradas casi vacías y Jasper corrió hacia ella mostrando sus músculos en forma de victoria.

"¡Te lo dije nena! ¡Ganamos!" Peridot se sonrojo por lo de nena, nunca nadie le había dicho eso y era la primera vez que alguien le decía así, intento ocultar el sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado. Jasper se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Y bueno? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Dijo sin rodeos, esperando una respuesta de la chica la cual asintió enseguida.

Pasaron otro minutos, Jasper estaba cambiándose y Peridot estaba esperándola en el estacionamiento. Miro como una figura grande se acercaba al auto, abriéndole la puerta del auto para que entrara y después entrar ella.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, ambas chicas no sabían de que hablar y Jasper estaba perdiendo la cordura porque creía que podrían conocerse un poco más. Llegaron al departamento de Peridot, Jasper aparco un poco más adelante y Peridot fue la primera en romper el silencio "Gracias por traerme." Estaba apunto de bajarse pero la mano de Jasper la detuvo.

"¿No vas a invitarme a tu casa? Ya es muy tarde y no creo que pueda ir a mi casa ahora." Dijo, sólo quería pasar tiempo con Peridot conocerla más. Había algo en ella que a Jasper le gustaba.

¿Por qué quiere quedarse a dormir conmigo? Peridot se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso, nunca antes había invitado a alguien a su departamento pero Jasper quería y ella tenía que ceder, ya la había traído hasta aquí y suponiendo lo que le dijo Jasper probablemente ella vivía lejos. "Bien." Dijo.

Dentro del departamento Jasper se quedo sorprendida al ver que estaba todo ordenado y limpio, su casa no era así estaba algo desordenada y ella casi no limpiaba contrataba a alguien para que lo hiciera pero aún así después de días volvía a ser un caos.

Peridot se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la cocina y Jasper hizo lo mismo. "Y bueno, ¿te gustaría comer algo? Cocine un poco de carne pero cocine un pedazo de más creyendo que me lo comería." Jasper asintió.

Trajo un plato con la carne y algo de arroz a un lado, Jasper lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a comer, justo como un animal el cual probablemente no había comida en días. Peridot supuso que era porque ella no tenía modales o algo así.

Y termino todo, relamiéndose los labios y suspirando en signo de aprobación por tan rica comida. Pasaron unos minutos y de nuevo el silencio inundo a las dos chicas, Jasper no quería que pasara lo mismo que en el auto así que fue la primera en hablar "¿Así que te gusta estudiar? Yo no soy fan del estudio, me encantan los deportes y ejercitarme todos los días es por eso que tengo este hermoso cuerpo." Flexiono uno de sus brazos mostrando de nuevo sus músculos.

Peridot la miro, se estaba dando cuenta de que aquella chica tenía un gran ego pero no le tomo importancia. "Me gusta estudiar, si. Pero lo mío es más de computación."

Jasper grito "¡También eres una friki! Eso es nuevo." Rió en tono burlón.

"No creo que sea el termino correcto pero bueno." Dijo Peridot desinteresada.

"Ok, ok perdón por eso." Se disculpo la otra. Era sorprendente lo fría que era la otra pero no le importo.

Estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando de lo que les gustaba y lo que no les gustaba hasta que era la hora de dormir. Peridot le dijo a Jasper que podía dormir en el sofa, y así fue. El tiempo había pasado, y ya llevaban unos cuantos meses en la universidad casi a finales, Peridot estaba empezando a sentir ciertos sentimientos hacia la otra chica pero trataba de ignorarlos lo más que podía. Jasper igual sentía sentimientos hacia ella, y aunque iba seguido a su departamento y viceversa empezó a notar que la otra no notaba los coqueteos de Jasper. Jasper ya no podía aguantar e iba hacer todo lo posible para que Peridot notara aquello.

* * *

Es la primera historia que escribo de esta pareja y no sé, fue algo rápido y esta muy simple y así. Pero bueno, no sé, espero les guste hice mi mejor intento así que se que debo mejorar. xd  
Aunque no es el primer fanfic que escribo, hace mucho tiempo hice uno de Deadpool x Cable, y no lo he vuelto a leer. xd


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era fin se semana, más bien, el primer fin de semana de vacaciones y Jasper estaba en casa de Peridot para jugar videojuegos. Hoy era el día, iba a tratar de decirle lo que sentía o al menos hacérselo entender. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente el cual le hacía enojarse, aquella chica Perla, iba también en la clase de calculo y empezó a darse cuenta de que ella hablaba mucho con Peridot y se llevaban bien, era obvio porque ambas son inteligentes.

"Y dime, ¿hay alguien que te guste Peridot?" Soltó enseguida y la otra chica la miro, sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Peridot sintió como su estomago le empezaba a doler o a hacer cosquillas no sabia. "Ehm, yo.. Bueno.." No podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. "¿A ti te gusta alguien?" Dijo, no iba a hablar, no podía decirle que la que le gustaba era ella, no quería escuchar que sus sentimientos no iba a ser correspondido.

Jasper frunció el ceño, molesta de que Peridot le haya evadido su pregunta y ahora le estuviera preguntando a ella. "Bueno." Dijo "Si me gusta alguien, es una completa nerd y es muy buena en todo, le gustan mucho los videojuegos y las películas de ciencia ficción."

Peridot, la miro, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía y empezó a decir nombres al azar para ver quien era. Al no adivinar se rindió por completo hasta que escucho la estruendosa risa de Jasper. "¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta? Si que eres muy mala Peri." Dijo Jasper, tratando de no reír de nuevo.

Peridot no entendía, ¿cómo que no se había dado cuenta? "¿De qué ha–" y entonces se detuvo al sentir como Jasper la acercaba a ella, sentandola en sus piernas con una sonrisa traviesa. Peridot soltó un grito por aquello, y se sonrojo al estar cerca de la cara de la chica de ojos amarillos.

"Quién me gusta eres tú pequeña nerd. ¿No te habías dado cuenta de como te coqueteaba? ¿O de porque te invito siempre a los partidos y voy a tu casa?" Jasper dijo como si nada.

Peridot estaba algo sorprendida, era mala en esto del amor y los sentimientos y no se había dado cuenta de aquellos detalles y ahora que la otra le dijo eso ella se quedo sin habla no sabía que decir.

La chica grande esperaba una respuesta y al no obtener ninguna tomo a la otra de la barbilla, acercándola más a su rostro. "¿No me vas a responder?" Dijo, y enseguida le planto un beso. Dulce, delicado y sin fuerza, sabía medir su fuerza cuando estaba con ella.

Peridot se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la chica yhhhhcon los suyos, pero no se tseparo en cambio sólo se dejo llevar por aquello hasta que se separaron. Miro a la otra chica, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y enseguida miro hacia otro lado.

"Eh, bueno ¿qué tal si hacemos algo diferente hoy?" Río nerviosamente tratado de evitar la cara de la otra la cual sólo suspiro.

"¿Y qué quieres princesa?" Dijo con una sonrisa, Peridot estaba más roja que ahora al escuchar aquello.

"Lo, lo que tu quieras." Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo sin mirarla a los ojos aún.

"Lo que sea, bien~" dijo Jasper, sosteniéndola de su cintura para acercarla más y entonces acerco su cara al cuello de Peridot, besandola con delicadeza mientras la otra chica soltaba un pequeño gemido. Jasper subió una de sus manos hasta su cara obligándola a verla y volviendo a besarla en los labios esta vez con fuerza, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca a lo que Peridot respondió. Sus lenguas jugueteaban ahora y se entrelazaban, pero Peridot empezó a sentir que perdía aire y se separo dejando un rastro de saliva que conectaba a ambas bocas.

Jasper se relamió los labios y sonrió con picardía. "Vaya, alguien esta aprendiendo cosas nuevas ¿verdad?" Rió entre dientes, mientras miraba a la más pequeña quien simplemente volvió a mirar hacia otro lado con la cara totalmente roja y con el ceño fruncido ante las burlas de Jasper.

"¿Acaso te has enojado por esa pequeña broma?" Bromeo de nuevo, pero Peridot la miro demostrando que si estaba molesta e intento zafarse del agarre pero la otra se lo impidió.

"¡Déjame ir Jasper!" Grito, haciendo que la otra se molestara y gruñera, pero aún así no la soltó.

"Oh vamos, todo iba tan bien, no te enojes. Perdón princesa." Le planto un beso corto en los labios, a lo cual Peridot volvió a sonrojarse. Si algo sabía de Jasper en el tiempo que estuvo conociéndola es que le gustaba molestarla, pero ahora era diferente. Le había confesado sus sentimientos y ahora tenía un semblante diferente al que conocía. Uno dulce, tierno y cariñoso, y ella sabía que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar porque ahora estaba saliendo con Jasper... o algo así.

"Supongo que ahora estamos ¿saliendo?" No estaba realmente seguro de ello pero necesitaba saberlo, saber que Jasper en verdad quería iniciar algo con una empollona como ella.

"¿Tú que crees?" Sonrió alzando una ceja, aunque Peridot no le había dicho sus sentimientos, Jasper tenía en claro que la chica sentía algo hacia ella, sino no hubiera respondido a su beso.

Peridot sonrió levemente, e hizo otra pregunta. Era nueva en esto y de algún modo quería que funcionara. "Entonces ahora... ¿Tendremos una cita?" Jasper la miro e intento no burlarse, le encantaba aquella chica.

"Tendremos una cita, ¿qué tal mañana?" Y Peridot asintió, feliz.

* * *

Perdón chicos por tardar demasiado en subir nuevo capitulo pero anduve algo ocupada y algunos quieren que escriba algún fic Lapidot y pues la verdad no es mi pareja favorita pero pues sólo por ustedes, aunque la verdad estoy seca de ideas y no sé me ocurre nada xc a si que~ acepto ideas (pueden enviarlas aquí a mi Tumblr ) y bueno, escribí otro fic Jaspidot y pueden leerlo aquí: /works/3786082/chapters/8423566  
Bueno, voy a ver si subo el siguiente y tal vez último capitulo el viernes y si quieren que escriba algo sobre alguna pareja en especial díganmelo mediante mi Tumblr o aquí mismo y con mucho gusto lo haré :D


End file.
